heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Seymour
Seymour is a minor character in ''Happy Feet'' and a supporting character in ''Happy Feet Two''. He is Mumble's friend and former rival, and Atticus' father. He is the larger and bigger emperor penguin in Emperor-Land. His heartsong is "The Message" by Grandmaster Flash. Appearance Seymour looks like bigger and larger emperor penguin. He has a gold patch in his chest at the first film, the shorter feet, white and black feathers, like others emperor penguins. Also in his black feathers, some feathers coloured gray. But in the second film, Seymour looks different. He has yellow-to-gold color in his patch, and his back coloured black (not mixed with gray like from the first film). He also have yellow eyes. Personality Seymour is a good-hearted emperor penguin. He is a brave, friendly, supportive, independent, fatherly, caring and loving guy who cares for his family and friends. In the sequel, he did not give up in any way, and tried all the ways possibles to get out of the Doomberg and reunites with his son, Atticus, again. Despite his earlier rivalry with Mumble for Gloria's lobve, Seymour never hated him and always considered him a friend, even referring to him as "Brother" in the sequel. When Mumble, Erik, Atticus and Boadicea returned to Emperor-Land, Seymour quickly and joyfully claimed it was good to see all of them fine, showing that Seymour cares about Mumble. He also showed no anger or sadness when Gloria chooses Mumble, showing that Seymour believes Gloria deserved someone like Mumble. Similarly, though Seymour also laughed at Mumble's terrible singing voice, Seymour never truly mocked Mumble for his differences, like his tap dance or his child-like appearence, suggesting that they were possibly already friends during childhood. Seymour cares a lot for his son, Atticus, and tried everything to be with him again, even going as far as to try to fly outta the Doomberg. Seymour also seems to have a sense of justice and bravery. Though he also laughed at Mumble's singing, he never truly mocked Mumble, showing that Seymour is without prejudice. After escaping from the Doomberg, Seymour bluntly pointed Mumble is a very special penguin, showing that Seymour deeply cares about and respect Mumble and all he did for the emperor penguins, such as saving them from the fish scarcity in the first film and the Doomberg in the second film. He also appreciated Noah's sense of bravery and his wise words when the skuas attacked the trapped Emperor-Land. Similarly, Seymour has shown to be very brave and valiant, and he hited several skuas without any fear or hesitation. Likewise, he also showed no fear to slide down a mountain in order to fly, even knowing that penguins do not fly, but he was willing to try so to being with his son. Seymour seems to enjoy rap music, as his heartsong "The Message" is a rap-type music. In the Opening Medley of the second film, he is also seen dancing and singing rap with his son. In the second film, he was even voiced by a rapper (Common). Role in the Crossover Relationships Fantasy Wind Flik Red Buster Moon Lightning McQueen Mater Princess Sofia Boog Elliot Giselle Soren Blu Aladar Mia Thermopolis Clara Stahlbaum Magic Lover Clark Medina Leah Olivar Sam Kazuko Kevin Sebastian Chichay Tampipi Joaquin Manansala Serena Marchesa Tenten Ibarra Eva Mapendo Inno Cortes Heroes of the World Optimus Prime Bumblebee William Lennox Cade Yeager Viviane Wembly Owen Grady Claire Dearing The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Happy Feet Category:Happy Feet Characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Penguins Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Tertiary Characters Category:Animated Characters